Annoying Orange 7: Passion of the Fruit
Annoying Orange: Passion of the Fruit is the 7th episode of Annoying Orange. Transcript Orange: B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-bu, bu, bu, b-b-b! (groans) I'm bored... Dane Boedigheimer: (paper bag and puts it) Orange: Whoa, who's that? What do ya have? Passion Fruit: Hey, watch the merchandise, buddy! Orange: Whoa! Passion Fruit: Oh, hey. How is it going? Orange: Hey, uhhhhh....uhhhhhhhhhh.....I'm an orange. Passion Fruit: Uhhhhh...are you, okay? Orange: You're beautiful. Passion Fruit: (laughs) No, I'm just a Passion Fruit! Orange: More like Passion Cute. Passion Fruit: Uh... that's Passion Fruit. Orange: I'm an Orange... Passion Fruit: Yeah, I like you're peel, dimples are totally adorable. Orange: (laughing) Grapefruit: I swear to God, you put me down right now, or you're gonna see some Kung-Fu-Voodoo! Passion Fruit: Grapefruit?...Wow! I can't believe you, made it. Orange: Oh, ya know him? Grapefruit: You know it, buddy! (cackles) Passion Fruit: It's not like that, we met in the bag on the way over! Grapefruit: Hey, who's the kumquat?! Is he a friend of yours?! Passion Fruit: We just met, he's been ya know, keeping me company! Grapefruit: Hey, Passion! You watch me flex?! Check it, out. Yuhuhggughghghgghhg... Passion Fruit: (Grapefruit's flexes again grunt loud) Uh... yeah. You did that earlier! Grapefruit: Uhuhggughghghgghhg... Orange: (Grapefruit's flexes again grunts stops) Hey, is the Chubbie Orange gonna Fart? Grapefruit: Whoa, did that twerp just call me chubbie? Passion Fruit: Uh? Orange: Yeah, you really let yourself go. They should call you chubby mccuhubby orange, because you're chubby! (laughing) Grapefruit: Hey(censored)! I'm a(censored)Grapefruit! Do ya know, what that means? Orange: Whoa, Chubbie McChubbie is got a pottie mouth. Grapefruit: It means I can kick your(censored) SIX WAYS FROM(censored)! Passion Fruit: Is that really necessarie?! Grapefruit: Hey Orange, I'm talking to ya! How many squats, can ya do!! Huuuu?! Orange: What's a squat?! Grapefruit: Exactly, lemme spell it out for ya, chicks dig the grapefruit, and that right, babie? Passion Fruit: Uhh...not really. Grapefruit: Oh, Orange! You're outta your league! You should go hit, on a blueberry or something! (laughing) Orange: Grapefruit?! More like apefruit! Are you chubbie because, you ate all the bananas? (laughing) Grapefruit: Hey, zip the lip, Onion Dip! Orange: I'm not an Onion! Grapefruit: You're right, you're a grape! Orange: Nuhu. No, I'm not. Grapefruit: Then, why are you so full of "wine"? (laughing) Ohhhhh!! Passion Fruit: Shut up, what's wrong with you?!! Seriously, you think I care 'bout flexing?!! And, why are you talking 'bout squats?!! YA, DON'T EVEN HAVE LEGS!!! (Orange laughing) And, you! Who cares if he's a little you know round?!! All you do's make weird, noises and call him fat!! HOW SHALLOW, ARE YA?!!!!!! Orange: I'm not shallow. I'm an orange! Passion Fruit: Wow, what's wrong with me? This happens every time, I go out! It's always the jerk and, the weirdo! If that's the choices, I'd rather take... Orange: Knife? (Psssion Fruit's high voice him in half) Passion Fruit: Huh?... (Orange's as is half of him) Orange: Knife! Grapefruit: DAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Passion Fruit: (Grapefruit's screaming continues slices Dane Boedigheimer him in half Knife) Aw, my God! Orange: (Grapefruit's Knife half Dane Boedigheimer continues screaming) Whoa, Grapefruit's beside himself! (continues screaming Grapefruit's as) (Grapefruit's continues screaming watches in horror) Orange: (Grapefruit's continues screaming) Well hey, at least he's not such a sourpuss, now! (laughing) Owwwwwwww! (Grapefruit's continues his sccops screaming than takes him away Dane Boedigheimer) Passion Fruit: (Grapefruit's stops screaming) That's the most messed up thing I've ever seen. Orange: You should've seen, Tomato, that was bad! Passion Fruit: This kitchen's awful, how do ya stand it?! Orange: Oh! It's not so bad! Just ask, Pear! Pear: Somebody please, kill me now! (End rolls)Category:Annoying Orange episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Gagfilms Wiki